


What if?

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: An old fic I wrote about a year ago about Kenma having a nightmare about his friends dying, he wakes up and wonders what would happen if his best friend ( and crush) actually died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so horrible

Kenma looked up at the sky in awe at the blue clouds swirling around like cotton candy. He leaned back on the ground and began to relax on the the soft, green grass. He could smell peppermint drifting from the valley next to the hill. A weeping willow curled around the landscape, creating a sense of reassurance. Kenma relaxed into the calming atmosphere and sighed. 

Suddenly the trees roots turned to snakes that surrounded him. He stood up slowed, attempting to leave slowly, but they had him surrounded, creeping up his legs as the sky went pitch black before flashing blood red across a destroyed landscape covered in bodies. He glanced at the closest 4 surrounding him. 

One of the bodies was huge with gray hair, clutching to a smaller one with sandy hair. The red light cast over their faces. Yaku and Lev’s eyes were wide open, unblinking. Lev's had a deathly pale look of horror on his lifeless face. A closer body was small and childlike with bright orange hair covered in mud and dried blood. Hinata no longer held the bright personality in his features, leaving it as full of life as a rock. Kenma choked on tears as he tried to run over to them. He didn't have a clue what he could do even if he got to them, but he tried nonetheless. He looked down to find his foot chained to a metal rod in the ground surrounded by snakes furiously trying to kill him.

Finally he looked at the body lying closest to him and he gasped. Lying faceup on the bloodstained earth lay a boy with black hair covering one eye, the other wide as a saucer. In one hand he clutched a knife, the other was clamped around a note. Kenma rushed forward to be pulled back by the chain. He reached out and grabbed his best friend, for he could not believe he was dead. 

He shook him once, then twice. It began to rain a warm rain. Prying the note from the cold, deathly fingers, he began to read. It read Kenma in Kuroo's handwriting over and over again. He looked up to find that it was raining blood, not water. The blood landed on Kuroo making him begin to dissolve. Kenma screamed, was there no one who could help him? He couldn't save them. Suddenly the earth and trees began to shake and a voice ripped through the darkness and death.

 

Kenma woke up to find himself clinging to something very soft. He looked up to find the concerned eyes of Kuroo Tetsurou locked onto him. It had all been a nightmare. The one thing that was real were the tears streaming down his face like rivers. He squeezed onto the sweatshirt and buried his face in his best friend’s shoulder.

“Kenma, what's wrong?” Kuroo's voice sounded far away, as if it was a melody he couldn't quite hear. 

After a few minutes of crying the boy looked up at Kuroo, eyes red and glossy from tears. He reached up to touch his face to guarantee he was real. Kuroo pulled him onto his lap and rocked him softly. Kenma wondered what he would do if he were to actually lose him. If he had to leave, if he had to serve, if he had to die. 

Working entirely on impulse he scrambled into an upright position and placed his forehead against the other's. Kuroo hardly batted an eyelash at this strange behavior, only grabbed Kenma’s hand and continued to look at him with that concerned look.

“Kitten?” he sounded desperate.

“You were dead…” Kenma could only bring himself to choke out those few words before his eyes welled up with tears again.

Kuroo stared at him for a moment, his eyes filled with worry and sadness.

Lifting Kenma as if he were as light as a feather, he carried him over to his couch. He turned on the lights, grabbed extra blankets and made two mugs of cocoa. He popped The Princess Bride into the DVD player and sat next to his best friend. Kenma curled up in the crook of Kuroo’s arm and cried. Kuroo cooed and pet his hair over the sound of the movie in the background.

After he was left with empty tear ducts, Kenma cleared his throat. The movie was immediately paused and Kuroo had his full attention on the blonde. 

“Do you wanna talk about it, Kitten?” He asked sweetly.

“It… them…. You were dead. You were dead, Kuro…”

Kuroo nodded and pulled Kenma onto his lap. 

“Kuro, if you had died… I…” 

“You what?”

“I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.”

Kuroo looked confused, then laughed. “Why? Do you plan on murdering me?” he joked.

Kenma hit his arm harshly but he seemed happier since the mood had lifted.

“No, but I never would have gotten to tell you how much I…” Kenma refused to look at his face.

“...how much I love you.”

Kuroo looked taken aback. Kenma began to regret what he had said, his eyes glazed over with tears.

Suddenly Kuroo’s mouth was on Kenma’s. Kenma’s gasp was enough for him to slip his tongue in. After a few minutes he pulled back, albeit his best interest. Kenma was speechless

“Cat got your tongue?” Kuroo smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Kenma giggled and dug his face into Kuroo's neck. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kitten.”

“Can we watch the movie?”

“Of course, Kitty Cat.”

At some point Kenma fell asleep, safe from nightmares in the crook of his boyfriend's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old I'm sorry


End file.
